EP 1 953 012 A2 shows a joint rod for use in vehicles, having a strut body, which is formed from an open section and the end of the strut body is at least partially coated by a plastic sheathing. The strut body may be formed from sheet metal, plastic or from a fiber composite material and serves to reinforce the housing, which in other respects is made of plastic, to render the desired stability in order to provide a secure hold for the ball pin in the housing. The joint rod forms a two-point link rod, which can be used in the chassis of a motor vehicle as a connecting component between the body and a further chassis component or between two chassis components. By using plastic for the housing, the weight can, compared to steel, be reduced considerably. The named patent application document shows a complete component, which does not permit the integration for the formation of a rod, which is designed without an additional reinforcing structure.